Talk:Shicmuon/@comment-27136471-20151029231723/@comment-25312837-20151030151231
Yeah, I made the coding more convenient and change a bit, hoping you don't mind, but I don't want another episode of 'too embarrassed to be here anymore'. No one blamed them, but they left either way because they were so embarrassed. We let them, but we did tell them they can come back any time they want. But then we had a case of an abuse of power, which made the remainders leave as well.... I only recently came back, but I can't do much due to life. :/ I now only update the wiki once in a while and am forced my a friend to read the Disqus comments on the group site, but I never comment. I just don't have the time. Either way, I don't care much for what people are saying. Things will be revealed in time, so why waste your breath, one of the reasons why I don't comment xD (Well, maybe playful conversation comments, but that's all) Also, sorry if I deleted the appearance thing! It's wonderful... but isn't that too much work? O_O You can get it back if you want with the history, but it's up to you. I just took it off because that's definitely a lot of work and dedication, which might be exhausting.... (I don't want people to become frustrated with editing is all, that was what happened last time, and it wasn't because the Admin was busy like I am now, they had a lot of free time and literally just came on to change a little bit of code, answer messages, give orders and that's it.... but you can defiantly bring it back, it's a good idea! Just time consuming and can be frustrating when doing it xD) Also because it feels like if one chapter has it, then all should, which can become a hassle... Awesome! you can read Chinese! :) I can't sadly. The only other person I know who can speak Chinese is a person in the BH forums (But they know 8 languages so I guess in a way they don't count) Either way, knowing Chinese is awesome because I've always wanted to learn, but I find it complex... This person is one of Yong's closest friends from what I know. They've met before too! :) And yeah, those simple typos are only the first layer of the mistakes. People will notice those, because they can be typos in names, and fans can identify those. It's the actual mistranslations that people need to look out for, because they can look 100% accurate, but aren't. Hmmm, is there a more instant messenger type of way to contact you? It might be easier to talk back and forth that way. (What time zone are you in? We seem to miss each other xD) Categories: http://blackhaze.wikia.com/wiki/Categories_List I listed the ones not to be used because it can clash.... Example: If you use the character tag, it will show up in that beautiful page a wonderful friend made where all the faces are organized. You can add to the category as long as it doesn't clash with pages like the character one or chapters one xD they already have their own layout that links to everyone/thing, so it's also a bit redundant. Pages: http://blackhaze.wikia.com/wiki/Page_Guides I literally just ripped this off from another wiki and changed the words to be more Black Haze related.... (Sorry other wiki!) http://blackhaze.wikia.com/wiki/Page_Sections This was also a rip-off from the same wiki as above xD The little note at the end was a definite rip-off from that wiki because I was too lazy and busy to make my own. I just changed a couple words to make it sound more Black Haze like XD As for the guidelines, they're all from the main wiki's site. http://blackhaze.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Haze_Wiki:Community_Portal http://blackhaze.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Guidelines http://blackhaze.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Chat_Guidelines Basically, everything is ripped off of the main wiki's page. Except for part of the Community Portal... As a little note, when linking pages that are IN the wiki, you can just do a _________ :) For links outside of the wiki, it will need a _______. Hopefully that will help with time? Example: ((Helios|School)) (I'm using round brackets because then I can show you without it becoming a link) This is used to link pages inside this wiki, the Helios part is the link to the page, and if you want to call it something else like 'school', you use that line to help separate it. (Youtube.com Youtube) is the other way, but it can be used for outside links, you seem to already know how to use this one. :)